


To Build a Home

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a shit apartment,” Derek states, blunt as ever.</p>
<p>In all honesty, it really is. The wallpaper is peeling, there might be rats in the corner, and it smells like milk gone sour. Its only saving grace is the wide window on the east wall that opens up to a balcony and looks down on the quiet street below them; the city lights a mile or so away are brilliant in the dark. The view is what drew them to this apartment and no amount of cleaning is going to stop Scott from enjoying the newfound freedom in moving away from home and renting an apartment with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>He takes another look at the nest of trash in the corner and, okay, fine. Maybe finding enjoyment in cleaning <i>that</i> will be hard to do. But finding enjoyment in living with Derek? No, he can do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my darling [Kat](punklinski.tumblr.com) who had a birthday on Tuesday! Happy birthday, sweetie pie I hope you enjoy this!!

“This is a shit apartment,” Derek states, blunt as ever.

In all honesty, it really is. The wallpaper is peeling, there might be rats in the corner, and it smells like milk gone sour. Its only saving grace is the wide window on the east wall that opens up to a balcony and looks down on the quiet street below them; the city lights a mile or so away are brilliant in the dark. The view is what drew them to this apartment and no amount of cleaning is going to stop Scott from enjoying the newfound freedom in moving away from home and renting an apartment with his boyfriend.

He takes another look at the nest of trash in the corner and, okay, fine. Maybe finding enjoyment in cleaning _that_ will be hard to do. But finding enjoyment in living with Derek? No, he can do that.

Scott makes a face and delicately touches a finger to the grimy wall on his right. “It’s not _that_ bad,” he says slowly. “It just needs a little…spring cleaning.” His finger comes away smudged with something black and sticky and he grimaces and wipes his hand on his jeans. “Or, maybe a lot.”

Derek’s lip curls into a grimace. “It needs to be condemned,” he insists, walking forward. As pretty as the view is, it might not be worth all the fixing up they’re going to have to do. Scott has school and, while Derek’s job along with Melissa’s help is going to keep them living here, they might be better off finding a place they don’t have to remodel. “Seriously, Scott, how are we supposed to fix all this?”

“Derek, come on,” Scott cajoles. “We already paid a month’s rent. Let’s just give it a shot, okay? If it doesn’t work out I have a friend we could crash with until we find someplace else.”

“Fine, fine.” Derek stops walking near the mattress they already wrestled inside and turns to Scott with both brows raised, eyebrow ring glinting in the moonlight. Scott swears Derek does that on purpose. “So. Should we christen the place, or what?”

Scott beams, crossing the space between him and Derek in three short strides. His arms wind up around Derek’s shoulders and their mouths meet, Derek’s tongue flicking across the small hoop in his lower lip just like it always does before it parts his lips.

His hands bury themselves in Derek’s hair and card through it, eager to have something to grab now that the shaved side of Derek’s head are finally growing out. He presses his hips into Derek’s and moans lowly when Derek drops a hand down to grab his ass and tug him closer. Derek’s the one to break the kiss but he looks down at Scott with such want in his eyes that Scott can’t bring himself to feel cheated by it.

He drops his eyes down to the space between them and watches Derek’s nimble fingers undo his jeans and push them down his hips. He kicks off his boots while Derek’s hooking his fingers in the top of his underwear and then that’s gone too and Derek’s kissing him again.

Their noses bump as Scott pushes a hand down the back of Derek’s pants and palms his ass, kneading at the flesh while his other hand fumbles with Derek’s button and zip and finally manages to get it down. He nips at Derek’s bottom lip before they part again, lips swollen, cheeks flushed as Derek grins at him and shrugs out of his jacket.

Scott takes the opportunity to finish stepping out of his jeans and kicks them and his boots across the floor. He’s out of his shirt a second later but he doesn’t wait for Derek to finish getting naked before he’s on him again.

Lips crashing almost hard enough to hurt, Scott twists a hand back into Derek’s hair and starts steering them toward the mattress in the corner. Derek gives up on getting his briefs off and simply follows Scott, both hands on his hips.

They stumble backward and fall onto the mattress together, Scott’s legs up around Derek’s hips until one is lifted up and hooked over his shoulder. Derek mouths his way across Scott’s collarbones, sucking pink marks into the surface of his skin as he makes his way from the base of Scott’s throat over to the tattoo that runs from the ball of his shoulder down to near his elbow.

His tongue traces over it a few times, the tip pretty and pink in the midst of the colorful flowers that adorn Scott’s arm. The stud in the middle of Derek’s tongue makes a brief appearance, dark blue and stark in his mouth. Scott moans when Derek smiles at him, danger and promise in his eyes as his lips fold around Scott’s nipple and suck. “Oh my god.”

Derek laughs and kisses his way up Scott’s chest and the side of his neck. His teeth dig lightly into Scott’s earlobe and he huffs another gentle laugh when Scott reaches down and grabs a handful of his ass, fingertips just barely brushing the crease of it. “If someone doesn’t fuck somebody else, Derek…” Scott threatens breathlessly.

“What are you gonna do?” Derek returns, nearly as breathless. Scott’s eyes narrow and he slaps Derek’s ass lightly. Derek’s mouth drops open in surprise and he reaches up with both hands, palms cradling the sides of Scott’s face. “Spank me, huh?” Scott smirks and Derek can’t resist ducking in and kissing the expression off his face.

Scott’s fingers knead apologetically at his ass while they kiss, but Derek rolls his hips forward and the thick line of his cock against Scott’s own proves that a little light spanking has not negatively impacted their sex life.

Derek presses their lips together once, quick and messy, before sitting up enough to get his underwear all the way off. He tosses them to the side and lowers his body back on top of Scott’s but freezes just before their lips are about to touch.

“Derek,” Scott whispers, craning his neck to kiss Derek’s upper lip. “Derek, what –“

“Do you know where we packed the lube?”

Scott’s head hits the mattress with a thud. “Shit,” he groans, heels digging into the soft skin just under the curve of Derek’s ass.

Derek’s eyes are wide and dark and Scott takes one look at him, shoots a brief glance toward the entire rest of the apartment where the lube may or may not be hiding, and shrugs. “Who cares, who cares. We’ll just suck each other off, whatever.”

“Okay, yeah, okay,” Derek agrees. Immediately, he’s sliding down Scott’s body, trailing damp kisses across the skin of his stomach and the tattoo stretched across one side of it. He pauses at Scott’s belly button and mouths at his belly ring before following the soft trail of hair that feathers down to his dick.

Scott raises both legs and braces his heels on the mattress, lip bitten hard between his teeth in anticipation of the first touch of Derek’s mouth to his dick. There is no shortage of great sex between them, but Derek gives head like he was born for that and that alone.

Taking his time, he mouths at Scott’s hips and the thin skin on either side of his dick, tongue tracing barely visible veins until Scott is shaking and the head of his cock is drooling precome. “Derek,” he gasps, hands pushing restlessly through Derek’s hair. “Derek, come on. Come on, please.”

Finally, after what feels like hours of teasing, Derek lifts his head and circles his tongue around the tip of Scott’s cock. Derek’s tongue is a deadly thing and Scott knows better than to lift his head and look, but he does it anyway.

Derek’s looking straight back at him and he grins, Scott’s cock resting on his tongue, and closes his mouth around him. Scott’s entire body arches up with the moan he lets out as Derek swallows around him, taking him to the base in one easy slide.

“Jesus.” Scott’s hands thread through Derek’s hair, fingers catching at the dip-dyed ends of it and tugging as Derek pulls back up and sucks hard at the very head of his cock. “Oh my _god_.”

If it were possible to have ones brain sucked out through ones dick, Derek would have mastered the art of it. As it is, Scott has completely lost all ability to form words. He’s just making sounds and occasionally gasping Derek’s name as he continues to bob over his cock, lips working wet and thorough over the length of him.

Every subsequent wet and messy sounding slurp coils low in Scott’s belly until he’s rocking up into Derek’s mouth and keening. Both of his hands cup the back of Derek’s head, holding him still as his hips roll forward and bury him in Derek’s throat as he comes. Derek moans around him, one hand braced on his thigh, the other curled around Scott’s hip as he sucks him down as far as he can and swallows.

By the time Scott manages to crack his eyes open and look down at Derek, he’s kissing and biting at the skin of his inner thighs, lips brushing over faded bruises that are still lingering from the last time they did this. Only one of Derek’s hands is still curled around his leg and Scott can see his shoulder moving, obviously jerking himself off while he’s kissing at Scott.

“Come up here,” he urges, pushing Derek’s hair back from his forehead with one hand. Scott tugs at him with both hands, pulling him up until he can replace Derek’s hand on his cock with his own. He bites his lower lip and watches Derek’s face go soft and slack with pleasure, pink lips parted, dark lashes fanned out across his cheeks. “You’re so beautiful,” he sighs, fingers smoothing up Derek’s chest to toy with the ring through his nipple.

Derek’s face heats and he cracks open one eye, muttering a quick, “Shut up,” as he ducks his head away. Scott beams, fingers twisting around Derek’s cock. He kisses Derek’s chin, teeth nipping lightly at the scruffy hair covering it.

“You are,” he says simply. His other hand joins the one on Derek’s cock, slipping under it to fondle his balls until Derek slumps against him and moans. “Yeah, that’s it.” Scott kisses the side of Derek’s head and lets his fingers catch and play with the foreskin at the tip of Derek’s dick. Derek’s hands curl around Scott’s shoulders and squeeze as he groans into Scott’s neck, hips rutting forward as he spills between their bellies.

Once Derek’s hips still, Scott runs a hand slowly down his back and lets his arm rest across his heated skin.

“Scott.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you just wipe come on my back?”

Scott clicks his tongue beside Derek’s ear and looks innocently up at the ceiling. “No,” he lies. He avoids Derek’s eyes when he lifts his head to squint down at him, but eventually turns his head slightly and bursts out laughing at the look on Derek’s face. “I’m sorry!” he giggles, legs locking around Derek’s waist when he tries to roll away.

Derek’s lips thin, but the huge smile on Scott’s face and the utter mirth in his eyes has him smiling within minutes, forehead lowering to touch Scott’s as Scott’s arms wrap up around his neck and hold him close. “You’re not sorry at all.”

“Nope,” Scott replies, beaming. He pecks Derek’s mouth lightly and brushes his thumb across his cheek, smile fading into something softer. “So. Do you think the apartment is gonna work out?”

Derek shrugs a shoulder and gently brushes his nose against Scott’s. “We’ll see. It’s definitely growing on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, dudes! Hit me up on [tumblr](halebutts.tumblr.com) sometime!


End file.
